


Wild, wild horses

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is buried under approximately five blankets and at least two comforters on their bed and he pokes his head out when he hears Dean's voice, sniffling pathetically, "I'm sick." Dean actually smiles at that and goes to sit on the edge of the bed, bringing a hand up to rest on Cas' forehead, "Very astute observation, buddy. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not the smartest angel in the garrison." </p><p>He laughs when Cas scowls at him and immediately burrows his way back into the blankets, barely catching the muffled, "Fuck you, Winchester," from within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild, wild horses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [哦，野马 Wild, wild horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418108) by [zuiyanyiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuiyanyiran/pseuds/zuiyanyiran)



> [NOW IN CHINESE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1418108)

Cas is sick and Dean feels like he might kill someone.

He loves the guy more than he would ever willingly admit out loud and he's so whipped it's not even funny anymore. They own a  _cat_  for fuck's sake. Sam has a dog -  **and**  he gets to take her on rides in the Impala all because Dean is stupidly, ridiculously, borderline embarrassingly in love with a fallen angel who he was no idea how to say no to.

Turns out, that whole 'Dean and I do share a more profound bond' thing? Yeah, it wasn't just Cas being a little shit. 

So, recap: Dean? Hopelessly in love with this man who he would do anything for, who he takes fucking allergy medication for all so he can have a stupid demon cat that likes to scratch up Dean's shoes. 

But if he hears that fucking bell one more god damn time he's gonna shove the thing so far up Cas' -

His angry train of thought is interrupted by Cas ringing the bell again from their bedroom and Dean groans quietly to himself where he's standing in the bathroom, getting a bath ready for him. "You know," he mumbles to himself as he checks the temperature of the water and turns the faucet off, "For someone who claims to have witnessed the creation of everything, he's a big fucking baby."

Dean hears the bell again and he curses under his breath as he walks back down the hall to their bedroom, smiling as sweetly as he can muster when he opens their door, "What's wrong, baby?" 

Cas is buried under approximately five blankets and at least two comforters on their bed and he pokes his head out when he hears Dean's voice, sniffling pathetically, "I'm sick." Dean actually smiles at that and goes to sit on the edge of the bed, bringing a hand up to rest on Cas' forehead, "Very astute observation, buddy. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not the smartest angel in the garrison." 

He laughs when Cas scowls at him and immediately burrows his way back into the blankets, barely catching the muffled, "Fuck you, Winchester," from within. 

Dean snorts fondly as he watches the small mountain of blankets move around while Cas tries to get comfortable again before he settles a hand on the top of them, "I hate to break up this love connection you got goin' on with your nest here, baby, but the bath you asked me to draw is all ready for you."

It takes a few moments before Cas pokes his head out again, and this time he's down at the far end of the bed, "Really?"

"Yes really," he rolls his eyes and stands up before tickling the bottom of Cas' foot that's peeking out, "Now come on, I'm not gonna deal with your bitching if the water's cold when we get there." Cas whines and disappears in the blankets again which just seals the deal for Dean because he's drawn four baths and made six different kinds of soup today, all without complaint, but now he's fucking done.

He leans down and grabs the blanket mound, holding everything together with nice handfuls of Cas' ass before he throws the other man over his shoulder and starts towards the bathroom.

Castiel yelps, making small noises of protest in lieu of talking (i.e. whining) and as the blankets fall away he becomes less annoyed and more surly. His voice jumps between deeper-than-normal and thirteen-year-old-boy squeaky as he grumbles, trying to sound menacing, "Put me down, Dean Winchester or I will -" He's cut off by his own powerful sneeze and Dean tries not to grimace when he feels Cas wipe his nose on the backs of his favorite pair of jeans. 

"Yeah yeah, you'll send me back to hell, whatever," Dean quips lightly, making his tone sound much more chipper than he actually feels as he kicks the door to the bathroom open and sets Cas down on the toilet.

He's scowling at Dean when the hunter kneels down to be at eye-level with him and starts pulling the blankets off of him, "Stop treating me like a child."

"Tell you what, you stop whining like a little brat and I'll stop treating you like one," Dean says without looking up from pulling Cas' boxers down. He doesn't have to look up that Cas is glaring daggers at the top of his head and he gets his confirmation when he picks Cas up again to bring him over to the tub.

"I can do this myself you know," Cas mumbles as Dean lowers him into the water but he makes no move to get him to stop. "Sure you can, buddy," Dean says quietly before straightening up when Cas looks sufficiently comfortable. 

"There. You good or you want me to stay and keep you company?"

Cas sniffs petulantly but it doesn't really work because his nose is all stuffed up and Dean ends up having to hand him a tissue. "No thank you," he grumbles in between blowing his nose, "I would like to be alone."

Dean's eyebrows make a valiant effort of actually jumping off his forehead but he nods and manages to make his face look as close to normal as possible, "Fine. I'll just go change the sheets on the bed."

He turns around to leave and just as he's about to shut the door he hears Cas ask quietly, like he knows Dean's going to be annoyed by the question, "Dean...?" The hunter takes a deep breath and pauses for a beat before turning to smile at the other man, "Yeah Cas?"

Castiel sniffles before saying pathetically, "Can I have some more soup, please?" Dean opens his mouth to ask if he's actually going to eat it this time but Cas stops him, "The... chicken and rice soup, please."

Dean nods, wanting to snark about Cas telling him not two hours ago that the chicken and rice soup was 'bland' and 'icky,' but just leaves and shuts the door behind him instead. He stands there for a moment, letting his forehead rest against the cool metal door of the bathroom before turning around and letting out a yelp when he sees Sam standing there. His giant sasquatch of a brother is wearing that stupid smirk he's had on for the last three days.

"Shut up," Dean interrupts him before he can say anything and storms off towards the kitchen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean wants to curl up under the covers and die.

He's not sick, he's just so completely done with everyone and everything today that not existing for a couple hours would be fucking  _nirvana_.

Cas has been running him ragged for the last two days and again, he can't stress how much he loves the man, but he's starting to feel like a butler or something who can't do anything right. The soup was too hot, the bath was too cold, the music was too loud, the soda he brought Cas was too flat, the medicine wasn't working fast enough, etc.

It's been exhausting.

At least Cas ate his dinner this time after he got out of the bath and now Dean is tucking him in to their bed before he goes to sleep on the couch.

Cas kicked him out last night because apparently Dean's body temperature was 'too hot' for him to sleep, even though he was the one running a fever. And not that Dean would tell him this but he really doesn't mind the sleeping on the couch because at least he can't hear Cas snoring all the way out there.

He sits down on the side of the bed next to Cas and runs a hand through his hair while he adjusts the wet washcloth on his forehead with the other. Dean smiles when the thermometer beeps, "Well, look at you baby, fever's already starting to go down..." 

"I think that must be broken," Cas grumbles as he pulls the comforter up to cover the bottom half of his face, "I feel like I'm dying." 

Dean rolls his eyes, having had this conversation plenty of times in the last forty-eight hours, "You're not dying you drama queen, you're just sick. You'll probably be all better by this time tomorrow."

He gets Cas' medicine from the drawer in the nightstand and helps him sit up to take it so he can hopefully sleep through the night this time. Cas takes it with minimal complaint, which is a godsend in and of itself, and he doesn't even ask Dean to re-fluff his pillow when he lays back down. It feels like Christmas has come early.

"I'm gonna go to bed, okay baby?" Dean says quietly as he leans down, pressing a kiss to Cas' forehead, "Love you, call me if you need anything, okay?"

He's standing up from the bed when he feels a clammy hand on his wrist and Cas sounds more than a little timid when he asks, "Dean... can you... maybe, um... stay? Tonight?" The giant grin that breaks out across the hunter's face is obvious when he turns around and nods, "Of course, baby. Wild horses."

Cas' face screws up into a confused frown as he lets Dean's hand go so he can take his jeans off, "I... what?"

Dean barks out a surprised laugh and grins at the other man as he gets under the covers on his side of the bed, holding his arms out for Cas to snuggle closer to him like he knows he wants, "As in the song. You know, 'wild horses couldn't drag me away.'" 

"Oh," he says quietly as he moves closer to the other man and wraps his arms possessively around his chest. Cas lays his head down right on top of Dean's heart and closes his eyes.

Dean's hand moves up to run his fingers through Cas' hair and he kisses his forehead, "Night Cas." He's almost asleep when he hears Cas mumble into his chest, "Wild horses, Dean."

"'Course, baby," Dean mumbles back and wraps his arms a little tighter around him, "Wild horses."


End file.
